


Something Hard to Face

by hellsbian



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Greg Farshtey can kiss my ass, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsbian/pseuds/hellsbian
Summary: Lewa is missing, and Onua goes to find him.
Relationships: Lewa/Onua (Bionicle)
Kudos: 8





	Something Hard to Face

Onua treks methodically through the depths of the Le-Wahi jungle. Rahi startle and scurry away as he approaches with heavy footfalls. Having long since abandoned the path, he cuts a new one in front of him as he makes his way toward what he hopes is his destination. His eyes scan the green that surrounds him, searching for a different shade - his target, the suddenly reclusive Toa of Air.

\---

It had started innocuously enough. Several weeks ago, Lewa had decided to skip a meeting with the other Toa Nuva, sending the Chronicler along to inform the others of his choice. His reasoning was that he wanted to focus all his time and energy on the rebuilding efforts in Le-Koro, saying that right then, his people needed him more than the other Toa did. That seemed well enough, until he ended up skipping the next meeting as well, and the one after that, leaving Tahu and even Kopaka fuming. To ease their tempers, Onua had volunteered to go to Le-Koro and retrieve Lewa. But upon arriving, he discovered that not only had Lewa taken a break from his Toa duties, he'd recently begun leaving the village for long stretches of time. And so, knowing Lewa well enough to have a good guess where he might have gotten to, Onua had begun his search in earnest.

\---

Onua has just cut through what feels like the thousandth bush when, in an instant, the foliage falls away. Squinting in the sudden brightness, he finds himself approaching the edge of a cliff, looking out over the vast southern jungles of Mata Nui. On the edge of the cliff there grows a tree, bent and snarled from its awkward position. A figure, silhouetted against the afternoon sun, is sitting in the crook of the trunk, and at the sight, Onua knows that his hunch was correct. As he approaches, he calls out gently.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Oh…hello, Onua."

Lewa looks over his shoulder, and Onua is surprised to see that the Toa of Air isn't wearing a Kanohi. Taken aback, the words he had prepared to say fall flat before they leave his mouth. In the ensuing silence, Lewa jumps down from the tree and stands in front of Onua, crossing his arms.

"I suppose you're here to long-haul me back to the other Toa."

Onua says nothing. Technically, Lewa is right, but there's more on his mind.

"I'd really rather not today," Lewa continues. "Can't someone just get a little quiet-peace?"

Onua finds his voice.

"You know we must be united. If and when the next threat comes, we will be powerless if we do not stand together."

Lewa makes a face.

"I know, I know…"

"So then what brings you here?" Onua asks. "Why neglect your allies, and the village you must protect?"

Lewa is silent, and turns away again. An uncomfortable pause follows, during which Onua tries to make out Lewa's expression. What little he can see is dark and troubled. He steps forward and puts a hand on his fellow Toa's shoulder.

"Lewa…what's wrong?"

Lewa remains quiet, and seems to sink slightly, as though the wind that normally buoys him has gone still. When he does finally speak, his voice is unusually quiet.

"You don't need me."

"Of course we do," replies Onua. "Like I said--"

"No. You don't." Lewa's voice is strained. "I'm useless to you. Worse than useless, even."

"But how? You're perfectly capable. Look at all you've done with us."

"Yes, Onua, look at all I've done," snaps Lewa, whirling around to face him. "Only gotten myself brain-slaved twice and left my village in ruins. How could I forget?"

Onua steps back at Lewa's sudden outburst, raising his hands defensively. He braces himself for more, mind racing toward a way to defuse the situation, but the rage never comes. Instead, Lewa deflates again, burying his bare face in his hands.

"Mata Nui, Onua, I'm sorry," he says, voice wavering. "I just…I don't know how you can think that of me, when--when all I've done is fail people."

"But you haven't failed anyone," reasons Onua. "You've just had some bad luck, but you've made it through. Le-Koro is well on its way to recovery, thanks to you."

"Mm…I don't know…"

Lewa lifts his face from his hands, and for the first time, Onua's vision - admittedly not the best in daylight - registers something there. Lewa's face is pitted and scarred, no doubt from the infected mask and krana he had worn leaving their marks on him. Onua feels a twinge of pity, and not for the first time.

"Lewa…"

Onua puts his hands on Lewa's shoulders and looks up, past the scars, into Lewa's vivid green eyes.

"You're the strongest Toa I know, and I mean that sincerely. You've proven that many times over. You triumphed over not just Rahi and Bohrok, but over those who took away your free will. Believe me, Lewa…you are immensely capable, and Mata Nui would be doomed without you."

Lewa's lip quivers. He looks as though he wants to argue, or complain, or just break down altogether. But instead, wordlessly, he presses himself into Onua's arms. Onua is only surprised for a second, then gives the embrace his all, holding Lewa tightly to his chest. The pair stay like this for several minutes, until finally Lewa pulls away.

"Sorry…" he mumbles. "I just…you know…I appreciated what you said."

Onua smiles. "Of course."

"You…you've always been there for me, Onua. Thank you."

Onua nods.

"I suppose destiny has crossed our paths many times now," he says thoughtfully.

"Onua, I--"

The words seem to catch in Lewa's throat. Onua raises his eyebrows and inclines his head, inviting Lewa to continue, but no sound comes out of his mouth. Lewa seems too embarrassed by what he was about to say.

"Come now, what is it?" Onua prompts. 

Lewa just shakes his head. But suddenly, Onua thinks he understands. And slowly, he reaches up and takes off his own Kanohi. Upon seeing his fellow Toa's face for the first time, Lewa finds his words.

"I love you."

Onua smiles warmly.

"I love you too, Lewa."

He reaches up and gently caresses Lewa's scar-covered face, pressing his body up close to his companion's. The two embrace once more, Lewa's arms around Onua's waist, before leaning into a kiss. A wonderful, blissful kiss, that lasts a seeming eternity. When it finally ends, though, Lewa's usual grin has returned. He extracts himself from Onua's arms and goes to pick up his Kanohi, with a little bit of swing in his step. They put on their masks and look back at each other, still smiling underneath them.

"Well then…" begins Lewa.

"Shall we go?" asks Onua.

Lewa nods, and together, the couple begin the long walk back.


End file.
